The Glasspack
The Glasspack are a Stoner Rock band from Louisville, Kentucky, USA. Active since 1999, they have released four studio albums and toured numerous places around the world including Roadburn Festival and SXSW. History Origins and Small Stone Records (1999-2010) "Dirty" Dave Johnson formed The Glasspack in 1999 mainly from an interest in punk rock and blues in his youth while sporadically playing live in the Louisville area, including an infamous show opening for The Frogs. "Dirty" Dave recalled the following story: In 2000, The Glasspack sent a demo to Frank Kozik with an interest of getting a record released on Man's Ruin Records. While Kozik was interested, Man's Ruin would go under in 2001, ultimately forcing the band to self-release their debut "American Exhaust" in late 2001 with a tour to follow, documented by Stonerrock.com. This included a show at Stoner Hands of Doom that year.Stonerrock.com via Wayback ArchiveThe Glasspack Tour Diary, Part One, accessed March 1, 2016.Stonerrock.com via Wayback ArchiveThe Glasspack Tour Diary, Part Two, accessed March 1, 2016. The record was distributed well enough that Small Stone Records signed them in the early 2000s. Three albums would follow from the label (2002's "Powderkeg", 2004's "Bridgeburner" and 2007's "Dirty Women") along with multiple tours to follow. In 2010, The Glasspack would celebrate their 10th anniversary with a special show featuring multiple guests and 7" release party at Zanzabar in Louisville, Kentucky. They would go one somewhat of a hiatus shortly after.The Obelisk Moon Patrol (2014-Present) Sometime during the band's hiatus, "Dirty" Dave Johnson would work with former collaborator Mark Abromavage (Kinghorse) along with Chris Abromavage and Jae Brown (Satellite Twin) to form The Decline Effect, a political punk rock band. That band's debut show would happen in 2011 with an album and a string of shows to follow.Setlist.fm In 2014, The Glasspack announced that a fifth album entitled "Moon Patrol" was in the works, intending to be entirely instrumental and somewhat of a departure from their previous sound.The Obelisk On 9 July 2019 it would be announced that The Glasspack would be returning to the live stage for the first time in nearly a decade, performing at Headliner's Music Hall on 7 September 2019. The band is also returning to the studio to finish work on the space rock album entitled "Moon Patrol".The Obelisk Discography Albums * American Exhaust (2001, Riverrock Records) * Powderkeg (2002, Small Stone Records) * Bridgeburner (2004, Small Stone Records) * Dirty Women (2007, Small Stone Records) * Moon Patrol (TBA) Other Releases * Road Warriors (2000, Better Days Records) * WFPK Live / Muddy Nasty River (2007, Sleeping Village) * Split with Trophy Wives (2010, Noise Pollution) * Beer City Underground Invasion #4 (1999, Beer City Records) * Sucking The 70s (2002, Small Stone Records) * Louisville Is For Lovers 2002 P.S. I Love You (2002, Louisville Is For Lovers/Double Malt Music) * Sucking The 70s - Back In The Saddle Again (2007, Small Stone Records) * Rise - A Louisville Lip Tribute to Kinghorse (2010, Louisville Lip) * Head Cleaner: A Louisville Music Compilation Vol. 1 & 2 (2013, Gubbey Records) Members Current Lineup * "Dirty" Dave Johnson - Guitar, Vocals (1999 - Present) * Nick Hall - Guitar, Bass, Synthesizer (2010 - Present) * Rodney Roads - Guitar, Bass (2014 - present) * Billy Lease - Guitar, Bass (2014 - Present) * Brett Holsclaw - Guitars, Drums, MC, Vocals (1999 - 2005, 2008, 2019 - Present) Past Members * Brian Foor - Keyboards (1999 - 2010) * Zach Dorsett - Bass (1999 - 2001) * David Wright - Bass (2002) * Andy Garrett - Guitar, Bass (1999 - 2004) * Todd Cook - Bass (2004) * Chad Omen - Bass (2007) * Eric McManus - Drums (2005 - 2008) * Peter Searcy - Bass (2008 - 2010) * David Walker Mancini - Bass (2008 - 2010) * Tony Rymniak - Drums (2008 - 2010) * Mark Campbell - Drums (2014) External Links *Review of their set at Roadburn 2008. *Official YouTube page *Never Nervous interview with Dave Johnson. *2007 Interview with Dave at Stonerrock.com *2004 Interview with Dave at Stonerrock.com *2001 Interview with Dave at Stonerrock.com References Category:Band Category:Louisville Category:Kentucky Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Fuzz Category:The Glasspack Category:USA